


S.W.A.L.K.

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c's lost his symbiote but he thinks he's gained a chance at closeness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.W.A.L.K.

His fingertips travel slowly, deliberately, over the sealed cross on his stomach. Closed now. No fingers, friendly or not, will probe it, grasping the source of his power and hate, again.

It is empty, and he is free.

He traces the shape, meaningless to his people. He has seen it on paper here, though; O'Neill's slashed ink scoring through a paragraph of his mission report; following Major Carter's name in the birthday card she had given him.

A mistake or a kiss.

He wishes he'd known before that they were both the same thing, even now, when he was clean.


End file.
